Behind the Scenes
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: She started as one of the many make-up artists on the sets. Then it all seemed to suddenly blow out of proportion, she couldn't have been any happier. Kagome and her adventures behind the camera on various movie and television sets. Kagome x Actors / Oneshots.
1. Boondock Saints II: All Saint's Day

**Boondock Saints II: All Saint's Day**

_Behind the Scenes_

It was a disaster waiting to happen. There was no other way to describe the scene playing out before her. Her make-up belt weighed heavily on her hips, constantly reminding her of her amazing job on the set. But at 3:00am in the morning, wrapped up in a thick black coat, in below 30 degrees weather, she would have preferred to be in Alaska. It would probably be warmer there than here.

'_I'm ready to just di_e,' she trembled in her coat, feeling even sorrier for the shivering naked actor beside her. Unlike herself, he only wore a flimsy robe. And underneath that. Nothing.

Well.

Except _one_ thing.

Kagome had to bite her lip to halt the laughter that threatened to escape. But her blush gave her away.

Instantly the poor actor beside her smothered her with a soft glare.

"Get your naked ass over here Norm, you're up!" Troy Duffy called out from beside her, effectively piercing her drums. Flinching, Kagome turned to glare at the director and was met with Troy's signature cheeky grin.

"Okay...let's get this over with…" Mark Norman Reedus muttered under his breath, easing the robe from his shoulders. Handing his only piece of sanctuary to his blushing make-up artist.

"It'll be over before you know it!" Kagome cheered as her fingers tightened around the brush handle, speckles of white powder still on her finger tips.

"Yeahhh, Norm, you can definitely rock the cock sock!" Sean Patrick Flanery hollered, slinking up to the shivering Japanese woman, "Might as well go full nude, boy-o! Show us what chu got!"

"Fuck that shit!"

Sean snickered, tossing an arm around Kagome to pull her closer. Kagome buried her cheek into his side, quieting the giggles leaving her. Sean had just finished his own shower scene. Bearing a full fifteen minutes in the freezing cold to film a shower scene of both a full frontal and back, without a 'cock sock.' He was too damn tired to even care, and it's been 2 months and he was readily comfortable with the staff at this point.

And like before when watching Sean shower, Kagome instantly slapped a hand over her eyes as the water began falling. But temptation gave in as she peeked through her fingers. So far, Norman seemed to be able to ignore the 50+ men and some women watching him shower. The soap in his hand was abused beyond reason as he worked it onto his skin.

Suddenly, it didn't seem so cold anymore for Kagome.

"Enjoying the show?"

The whisper in her ear had her toes curling.

Refusing to answer, Kagome simply reached over and pinched the warm flesh beside her. There wasn't a sound, but the arm around her shoulders tightened.

And then it happened.

She could see it, frame after frame.

Norman lost his grip on the soap.

Her jaw slowly dropped, vaguely aware of Sean pulling her even closer as he took in a sharp breath.

Higher and higher, fingers danced, desperate to grab ahold of the rogue object.

She prayed to Kami-sama.

Norman lurched forwards, his eyes wide in surprise.

And then the infamous cock sock flew off.

_Flew off._

Suddenly, what Norman tried to avoid, was open for all to stare. With a quick look, Kagome's and Sean's facial expressions said it all. One, with uncensored, hysterical amusement and the other a mix of surprise, horror, and amusement.

A pin could have dropped and echoed like thunder throughout the entire barn. Everyone stared open-mouthed at the embarrassed actor.

"...can someone pick up-" Troy didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"I've got it! I got itttt~" The colorful, cross-dressing, hair-dresser, Jankotsu flew in from the side. Almost diving into the mud to grab the flesh-colored bag on the floor.

If there were any sound-canceling headphones or plugs on set, it could not drown out the laughter that grew.

"Bwuahaha-W-whoWHO IS THAT?!AHAHAHAHA" Sean was dying. Absolutely dying.

And the best part about this?

It was all caught on camera.

There was no way Sean would pass this chance to share this story with the Boondock Saints's fans. And Kagome would laugh full-heartedly every time it would be told.

* * *

"Why am I here again?"

"For moral support," Sean whispered from beside her as they peaked through the black curtains, "And, you're our translator."

"You already have a translator," Kagome supplied, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde actor, "Besides, between the two of you, the only person who'd actually need moral support here is Norman. Who knows what you'll say out there today."

Smirking, the darker-haired actor propped his chin on her head, draping his arms over her shoulders and front.

"That should feel insulting, but I'll take that as, 'I'm here for Norm, not you Sean,'" Norman mimicked in a high-pitched and heavily-accented voice.

"I do NOT, sound like that!" She immediately complained, trying to push off his heavy arms, to no avail. A grunt left her as the weight on her head and shoulder increased as he leaned forward, pressing his body against her.

"Stop that, you're going to kill me!"

"Yeah man, any more and she'll get shorter. We can't-" Sean was cut short as the event coordinator called their way for the actors to take stage.

"Well, looks like we're up," Sean leaned forward to catch a quick kiss, scurrying away quickly towards the side of the curtains.

A frustrated sigh escaped her.

"We're just kidding, thanks for being here," Norman gave the short woman a good squeeze and a kiss to the cheek before following Sean.

Kagome smiled after them, taking her own position by the wall, choosing to lean against it and watch the interview from the side.

* * *

"So-um, hi! I was just wondering. In the first movie, Ma Macmanus said the older brother was the one with the bigger...thing. Who really is the older brother?"

"Well, for one. Ma Macmanus was just messing with her sons," Norman answered into the microphone with a smirk.

"But, if you really want to know- you can ask our make-up artist over there," Sean lifted his free arm to point directly at the Japanese woman frozen against the wall with a dear-in-headlights look, "That's our lovely girl over there, she's seen it all from the beginning to this movie. Even the shower scene. She could answer that for you."

Kagome slapped a hand over her eyes, falling down into a crouch to hide her face into her knees. She could feel the stares of the audience on her as well as some scalding glares. And to make it worse, there were calls calling her reaction adorable and those asking who was bigger.

Thankfully, one of the actors seemed to pity her. She owed him one.

"Sean. Sean is bigger," Norman responded, glancing at the woman, looking as if she was wishing for a hole in the ground to appear. Grabbing the edge of his hat, he adjusted the black cap before finishing, "But I have bigger balls."

The screams in the room were ear piercing.


	2. The Walking Dead

Thanks for the +follows, +favorites, and +reviews! You guys are really quick!

* * *

**Walking Dead**

_Behind the Scenes_

It only seemed like yesterday that she was freezing her ass off in the middle of nowhere on different set.

But now, she couldn't even suck in a breath without feeling she was suffocating in the heat.

'_I really wish I was there right now, at least I could breathe there_,' she thought sadly, a particular memory easing its way into her mind, '_the view wasn't bad either._..'

The Georgia heat and humidity was definitely something she had yet to get used to. And to make it worse, it was getting rather difficult to keep up with the actors as they readily sweat off most of the work. On a brighter note, all the melted makeup added to the dirty-nature look for some. They barely even used their misters, the sweat on the actor's faces already beading on their faces.

Waving a hand to her face, she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out like a dog and pant. Thankfully she had brought a blue cap to block the sun from her eyes. She could already feel her already tan skin turned a lovelier shade of brown. Kagome wondered for a moment if it was even legal to be outside at noon time, in the middle of July, in Georgia. She was pretty sure even the every-so-perfect Sesshomaru would break at least _one_ bead of sweat in this heat.

"Alright! We're take another shot from behind! Kagome," Frank looked around for the petite artist, opting to call out randomly, knowing she was lurking around somewhere near, "Can you touch up on Norm?"

She was always hopping around everywhere, it was a rare sight for him to see her on set at times. But every time he needed her, the moment he looked back, her work was done. She really was a ninja.

"Three minutes," She called back, already making her way towards the dirt-covered, zombie-killing Norman. Frank could barely catch her bobbing, raven pony tail as she practically flew towards the actor through the throng of actors.

"Take five instead."

Kagome pulled on a clean pair of gloves as she made her way towards her designated-actor.

"Hear that, three minutes for you, leaving us with two minutes," Norm suggested smiling smugly, the crossbow hung heavily next to his knee watching as his favorite make-up artist made her way towards him. His eyes traced her form before he could help himself, he vaguely wondered if she was aware of how her hips swayed the slightest when she walked.

"Not sure if two minutes is something to be proud of," Kagome shot back with a smirk, pulling up a clear jar of sealer. Immediately she dipped a gloved finger into the solution and rubbed it on one of his cheeks, working the mask onto his face. Even through her gloves, his whiskers tickled the tips of her fingers, eliciting a small smile.

"Ha ha, very funny. But you know very well that's all I need," He replied softly, with a wicked look in his crystal clear, blue eyes. His brown hair at that point had grown to brush across his eyes, yet they did little to lessen his smolder. If anything, they added to the intensity of his stare.

The blush on her face definitely wasn't from the sun, her own cerulean eyes narrowing.

"Your fans, have no idea how dirty you are. Imagine how devastated they'd be to find out shy-Norman is actually a closet pervert behind those sunglasses of yours!" She joked, moving down to rub a little more solution onto his neck. The muscle underneath her fingers flexed, vibrating as Norman spoke.

"Don't really know how to flirt," He lifted his shoulders in a halfhearted shrug, "Don't really have a reason to do it either...it just comes natural with you. Almost like breathing."

Her fingers stilled.

"Is that Norman talking or Daryl?" Kagome inquired with a quirk of the lips.

"Alright! Positions guys! We're rolling in one!"

Kagome closed the jar, studying her work with a critical eye before stepping away.

And like that, Daryl Dixon returned. His shoulders and back straightened and tightened, his muscles ready to spring into action. His whole physique and aura screamed danger. Kagome herself was quite familiar with this stature and was impressed at his ability to emulate such a posture. Especially when he himself was not in any way a hunter. She could still remember how hard she had laughed and gasped for breath the day Norman shared his story about his fishing trip with his son. She could not believe he had used bacon of all things as fish bait, then had sat outside with his son for hours on end trying to catch fish. And to his defense, he tried to reason his decision by saying 'everyone loved bacon.' Really, this man.

A roguish, _naughty_ grin flew her way.

"See ya later, darlin'."

They really had no idea.

But she was more than happy to keep that fact to herself.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" The look on Kagome's face was a mix of pure horror and confusion.

Frank could barely contain his guffaws, having to physically turn his head away from the sight.

"We just- oh god- please stop making that face Kagome, we're not asking you to skin a deer!" Robert Kirkman joked, chuckling away at the situation.

"Yeah well, I can skin a deer, b-but I can't- do THAT," She emphasized with intense grasping motions with her hands.

"You can skin-what, you know what, I don't want to know. We're just asking you to try out for the position," Frank reasoned, pushing back his curiosity as to why the petite, Japanese native even knew how to skin a deer.

"We're creating a strong female character to balance out Daryl. We're not quite sure if shes going to be a romantic interest for anyone, if any at all. And to be honest, you have the best chemistry with Norman as is, so why not. What's it going to hurt?" David Alpert coerced, earning a small glare from the woman.

It could hurt a lot. And be embarrassing. Kagome was honestly beyond flattered that the creators of the series and comic pulled her aside to ask her personally to try out for the position. The prospect of getting to work as an actress and play out a possibly amazing character was exciting. But at the same time, she wasn't even sure she could act, at least the way required to be convincing in front of a camera and audience.

An exasperated sigh left her.

"Okay, I'll try."

A wary smile yet sincere smile left her as the men took the chance to pat her back and toss around hugs.

She wondered what Norman's reaction would be.


	3. Framing Hanley

**Thought I'd try with Music Video-ness**

**And, I really like Framing Hanley.**

UmiNight Angel Neko : Nuuuu you're not the only one. Trust me. I'm dying on the inside that I don't have the will to write full on stories other than one-shots. Gah. Kagome would be a kickass addition to Walking Dead.

GiggleboxGirlie : Thank you very much! I try~~ Hehe

whispering kage: /whispers/ I love you too...Hope you enjoyed the Walking Dead chapter! Norman is too irresistible...sigh. THe frosty front is a phenomena the whole US suffers together.

DreamerDarkness : Thank you thank you! I'll try to update more often!

ScornedxRose: Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters as well!

**Thanks for the support guys! And sorry if this wasn't in your tastes~~~**

**Video references (remove the spaces):**

**Framing Hanley - Lollipop MV watch?v=vbUR0SRceD0**

******Framing Hanley - Nixon watch?v= wHQ0uvzsZLs&list=FLXksU0zyVR37hODZSMGZztQ&index=3**

* * *

She barely caught Ryan's warning before a pair of arms lifted her off the ground.

"AhhH!" The shriek left her along with her breath as she was twirled in a hazardous circle. The arms around her lowered her gently to the ground, steadying her as she swayed on her feet. She could barely make out the laughter of the staff and band through the blood pounding in her ears. Vertigo hit her hard.

"I think that's the third time I surprised you today, you need to step up your game Kags," The droll and playful thrill of Kenneth Nixon was all too familiar in her ear.

"Yeah well, that's also the third time you almost made me drop your props. Sir Nixon," Kagome tossed a frosty glare over her shoulder at the smirking singer. Knowing all too well that he took her mock anger with a stride.

"I should just throw up on you or something, maybe then you'll stop doing that," Kagome juggled the empty beer bottles in her arms as she twisted in his arms. Kenneth let his hands slide along her torso, moving down to rest on her hips. The sly look from fellow bandmate Brandon made it known that his actions did not go unnoticed. All except to the very girl in his arms.

The Framing Hanley frontman felt his glasses beginning to slip from his nose, had already been stirred loose as well as his beanie being flown off by his previous actions. He bit back a smile as Kagome took one look at his face and immediately reached up to correct his lenses and hair. This girl was just too precious.

"Sooooo, you do plan on being in the music video, right?" Nixon egged, tightening his grip on her hips as he alternated moving each hip back and forth, "I mean, we already shot half of it. And everyone's been telling me you 'mysteriously vanish' every time."

"I'm not mysteriously vanishing," Kagome huffed, turning away with a slight blush, "I'm doing my job."

"Doesn't your job also involve taking in my artistic considerations and doing what I say."

"What- no it doesn't!"

"It does now!" Nixon leaned down to loop his arms around her waist once more, lifting the frazzled assistant up off her feat. And without missing a beat, he made his way towards the next set by the staircase of the house. Her complaints fell onto deaf ears as the staff watched on with amusement and laughter. Nixon carrying his smaller personal assistant around, merrily singing his rendition of "Lollipop" as he made his way towards the next shoot.

"Help me! I'm being kidnapped! Oh come on! You can't do this to me, I'm not even dressed right!" Kagome was grasping at straws trying to simultaneously talk her way out of appearing in the video and wriggle her way out of his grasp. She suppressed a gasp as her shirt tucked out from underneath his hands and rode up from her constant movement, his hands were hot against her cool skin. Kagome could have sworn for a moment that his thumbs moved to caress the flesh in his hands. Not that she was complaining, if that did happen.

"Here we go~" The dark haired man smiled widely at the sight of his friend, "You're dressed right, like the cool, sexy ass girl next door." His eyes followed his words as he took in her off-shoulder white sweater, the black strap of her bra peaking through temptingly, and black shorts.

A scoff left the Japanese woman as she set the beer bottles on the edge of some of the stairs.

"More like the lame, Japanese cat-lady that you borrow sugar from," Kagome corrected, pointing at his face in emphasis, knees nearly buckling at the look in his dark eyes. She watched with wide eyes as he leaned forward and took a lick on her finger tip. Her finger tensed and curled the slightest at the texture of his tongue, incidentally tapping lightly on his lip ring. Kagome was sure he could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"If you do this, I can lick you like a _lollipop _ .Me," the growl and drawl in his voice as he called her name left her agreeing to whatever he was saying, "Besides, I like me some catwoman."

"Dude, that is so fucking corny," Chris's jab was like a knife to the tension between them. Kagome let out a large breath, bracing her hands on her knees as Nixon swung around to take a jab at the drummer's shoulder.

"You wish you had badass game like me!" Nixon defended as he tried to pull the other man into a headlock. Internally he cursed the drummer for interrupting, he was pretty sure he was one word away from finally swaying her. He really liked her but was at odds with how to approach her or even attract her considering she had been the band's assistant and close friend for so long. And it really didn't help that everyone in the band kept interrupting at the right-fucking-moment.

A giggle escaped Kagome as she observed the two playfully brawling. She could still feel the tremors from a few seconds ago, her finger curling tightly at the memory. She wasn't quite sure how much longer she would be able to hold off until she just gave in. Kagome sincerely liked the lead singer but felt she was first and foremost his friend and assistant. She wasn't quite sure how developing a relationship would affect her dynamic with the rest of the group. But she really did want a kiss.

"Alright! Come on lovebirds break it up!" The Director called out, reaching out to slap Chris on the back of the head with a roll of paper, "We're banging out this staircase scene right now. Kagome! Hope you're ready."

"Wait, what?! I'm not!" Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she froze at the director's words, "I'm not- where's the actress?"

The Director quirked an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face, "What actress? You're playing Nixon's sexy party host, aren't you?"

He did not wait for her response, but relished the brief look he took of her flabbergasted expression. This was too good.

"Since when?!"

"Since the band decided so."

"WHAT?!"

There was stomping. Shouting. And yelps of pain.

* * *

His shirt really didn't do anything to hide his lean physique. She really wished she had picked something else to distract herself with. Kagome could barely feel the fingers in her hair as they twisted locks of hair into bouncy curls. Other than a light application of makeup, the only other change they made to her appearance was her hair. They let her keep her clothes, saying they were perfect the way they were. She was a bundle of nerves despite already knowing the scene due to the practice she had with Nixon days before. Had she known she was actually being pseudo-prepped for the role, she would have dropped the script and locked herself in RV closet.

A sigh left her as Nixon moved around, the shirt tightening and folding up with every move. The giggle to her right had her blushing. Thankfully, the make-up artist made no move to comment on her focus of attention. She mentally thanked her and the gods.

'What. Did I get myself into,' she cried mental tears as her object of affection flashed her a charming smile, 'Damn him.'

* * *

Kagome watched as he leaned closer, as if hoping to whisper a secret.

"Heyyyyy~~~" A chorus of voices cut through, causing the two to glance behind Nixon at the two guys and girl making their way to them. Kagome eased a small smile as Nixon greeted the guys, joking with them as they squeezed through.

"I was so worried somebody didn't invite you cool guys!," He called out with a wide smile.

"You break it, you buy it!" Kagome called towards the retreating bodies.

"Oh man, that girl better be eighteen!" Nixon turned back towards the girl in front of him with a sheepish smile, "My friends...they're idiots."

"Nah, I love your friends. I'm glad they got to come," Kagome leaned against the banister, pulling the champagne glass up against her bottom lip, "..I'm glad you came."

The speechless smile on his face had her smiling and taking a small slip of the _real_ alcohol.

'Of course it's real, they're lucky I don't get the Asian glow,' Kagome thought, fighting back the urge to take a picture of Nixon's face.

"So...your parents out of town?" He looked around casually, quick to catch her eye once again.

"This is their vacation house," Kagome supplied shrugging her shoulders. In real life, Kagome was damn sure that it would take years of saving her entire salary before she could afford a place like this.

"_This_ is their vacation house," the disbelief in his voice was pretty convincing, Nixon quirking a brow at the girl as he took a small step closer.

"What, you don't have a house like this?" Kagome quirked her own brow as she inched a bit closer in response. So far, Kagome really was glad that she got to do this with the band. Despite having this moment in front of multiple people. And having to do the same lines over and over.

"The meals on wheels up front, you may not have seen it cause of this bawlin' ass mansion," Nixon twirled a finger, gesturing to the house, "But _that's_ my house. So they just let you stay here by yourself?"

"They come here some times to hang out with some friends," Kagome kept her eyes on him as he took a swig from his beer bottle, her eye twitching the slightest as his nose crinkled as he discovered the bottle was empty. Her revenge.

"But it could get pretty monotonous around here..." Even from her own mouth, it sounded a bit funny saying that word.

He seemed to agree as well, as he lurched forward choking in surprise. Kagome wasn't sure if he was really laughing at her or pretending but either way the sight was pretty funny. Enough to pull a genuine smile and laugh from her.

"Monotonous," Nixon repeated flatly.

"Yeah, you know, boring," Kagome supplied mockingly with a grin.

"Yeah...I know what'chu mean, but uh, it just seems that you'd kinda be entertained...from time to time."

Kagome's smile grew and grew until her cheeks strained, Nixon's own smile grew as she shuffled in her spot.

"So...you bored right now?"

The question was loaded, she knew, he was asking beyond the words on the script.

"Hm?"

Kagome watched him take another step closer, was he...squirming?

"...No," She answered honestly.

"No?"

His constant head tilting made her want to reach out and grab his face to hold it still. He had no idea what he was doing to her.

"Well...maybe just a little," She 'admitted' with a small wink.

_She said he so sweet_

_I wanna lick the wrapper_

Kagome drew up what 'minxy, seductress,' (so eloquently put by the lovely Director) she had in her and breezed past the singer, being careful not to touch him despite being a hair's length away.

_So I let her lick the wrapper_

_And sheeeeee (licked me like a lollipop)_

With her 'guest' a few feet behind her, Kagome led Nixon towards the back of the house.

It wasn't until she was outside, making her way down the small stone steps that she glanced back with a smile.

_and **she licked me like a**_** lollipop**

_like a lollipop_

_Shorty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club _

_Shorty wanna hump  
Yah know I like to touch  
Yah lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
Yah know I like to touch  
Yah lovely lady lumps_

The only thought on her mind as she made her way to the side of the pool was that she was pretty sure the water was going to be damning cold.

And with a nod from the director, Kagome drew a shaky breath and grasped the edge of her shirt.

_Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine _  
_She even wear her hair _  
_Down her back like mine_

She could hear Nixon walking up around the pool coming closer to her side as she pulled her sweater over her head. The cool breeze hit her instantly, goosebumps rising to the occasion.

_I make her feel right _  
_When its wrong like lyin' _  
_Man she ain't never _  
_Had a love like mine_

With a tilt of her head, Kagome sent him a sly wink, sliding her fingers under her shorts. Sliding her eyes back towards the pool she mustered up the last of her courage and shimmied out of her shorts without undoing the belt, thanking the gods that she had at least worn her lacy black underwear set. But only because she didn't have any other clean clothes.

_But Man I ain't never _  
_Seen an ass like hers _  
_That - in my mouth _  
_Had me loss for words _

Kagome reflexively sucked in a breath and tightened her stomach as she moved her way into the water, unconsciously swaying her hips. Missing the way Nixon's eyes darkened as he watched her tread through the water.

_Told her to back it up _  
_Like berp berp _

Turning in the water, Kagome looked up at Nixon standing on the edge of the pool. Pulling on what she hoped was an alluring smile, she gestured for him to join her with the same finger he violated half an hour ago.

_And I made that ass jump _  
_Like jerp jerp_

Kagome nearly cracked up laughing at one point as she watched Nixon throw his glasses aside and attempt to pull off his shoes comically.

_And that's when she _  
_She licked me _

Then he took off his shirt. Kagome visibly swallowed her laughter. His hands slowed as they reached for his belt.

Her eyebrows shot out of the roof as he dropped one arm and slid the jeans off one hip at a time.

'Damn.'

_Like a lollipop _  
_Like a lollipop_

_Shorty wanna thug _  
_Bottles in the club _  
_Shorty wanna hump _  
_Yah know I like to touch _  
_Yah lovely lady lumps _  
_Shorty wanna thug _  
_Bottles in the club _  
_Shorty wanna hump _  
_Yah know I like to touch _  
_Yah lovely lady lumps_

_Won't you get on your knees _  
_Won't you get on your knees _

_Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you _

Kagome waited till he hit the water before slowly moving backwards, drawing him deeper into the water.

_Call me so I can _  
_Get it juicy for you _

It wasn't until the water hit her ribs that she stopped, letting him close the distance between them. If ever there was a moment to decide where their relationship stood, Kagome was pretty sure this was where it would stand. Even if it was in front of the camera, there were two versions of the script. The second one made for her, should she not want to follow the first script.

_Call me so I can _  
_Get it juicy _

His nose brushed against her softly, his arms reaching forward to reclaim their places on her hips. There was a slight pull to bring her closer but nothing more, he was waiting for her.

Kagome closed the gap, her eyes closing shut as their lips met.

Her arms rose and roped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

_Call me so I can _  
_Come and do it for you_

There was the quietest of sounds from his throat, one she only felt due to her hand on the back of his neck. He moved against her with just as much fervor, taking his time searching her mouth. She was in heaven right now.

Her back met the edge of the pool, Nixon trapping her against the wall.

_Call me so I can _  
_Make it juicy for you _  
_Call me so I can _  
_Get it juicy_

With the smallest of regret, Kagome pulled away and stepped back earning a confused look.

Smirking, Kagome took a step back and moved her hands behind her, her chest lifting up as she took a hold of her bra clasp.

_Shorty wanna thug _  
_Bottles in the club _  
_Shorty wanna hump _

Nixon bit into his bottom lip, taking no mind as he accidentally pinched the skin holding the lip ring. However before she could slide the strap down, movement caught Nixon's eye.

_Yah know I like to touch_

Just as she enjoyed the view of disbelief on Nixon's face, Kagome literally flinched as a large splash exploded behind her, huddling back into Nixon's arms. Luke in his underwear, tied at the ankles and wrists, was definitely a sight burned into her brain.

_Yah lovely lady lumps _  
_Won't you get on your knees_

It was a landslide as people appeared from the house and jumped into the pool. Laughter escaped her before she could help it. And from the rumbling coming from Nixon's chest, he was thoroughly enjoying this as well.

His hands on her back drew her attention back to him as he closed the clasp.

Smiling, Kagome met him half way as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"We're taking the main bed tonight," He murmured into her lips, not finding the will to part with her even as the Director called out a cut.

Yup.

Definitely worth it.

* * *

**Blooper:**

"Augh!" Kagome slipped on the loose carpet, arms flailing as she fellt back, "Oomph!"

Laughter filled the room as she peaked one eye open to look up at a smiling Nixon. Thankfully, he had saved her from her meeting with the hardwood floors.

"That was sexy," He teased pulling her upright.

"Pfft, and you have enough charm to be a prince," Kagome righted her sweater, swatting his fingers from her side before he could tickle her.

"Oh, I'm **the** charming fucking prince."

"You couldn't charm your way through-"

"Don't you even finish that Brandon, I know where you fucking sleep!" Nixon pointed at the particular band mate with a threatening eye and finger.

"It's a RV, we all know where we all fucking sleep. We can't go a night without hearing everyone's farts."

"Tell me about it. That shit smells nastier than pig shit in the Georgia heat," Kagome pitched in with a crinkle of her nose.

"Kags!" Nixon nearly had whiplash turning to look at her in horror.

"What?"

Everyone promptly began laughing once again.

* * *

**Framing Hanley Recording Session:**

It was always fun hanging with the boys during their recording sessions, and she was more than happy to go whenever they asked. Today was not an exception.

Kagome curled up into her chair, tucking her knees into her chest as she watched them work.

The music began, the electric guitar fronting.

"She had a dick...then I saw my mistake~,"

The reaction from the recording artist, Nick, and herself was instant. Chuckles rose in the booth as Nixon smiled towards them cheekily.

"What are you talking about, you love my dick!" Kagome retorted, flashing a smirk at Nick as he shook his bald head while laughing.

"Not when it's bigger than my dick, baby~" Nixon drawled into the mic.

"Oh my God, you two. Sing the song, man! You got it," Nick cut in through the laughter.

* * *

"Get all whisper-y into your girlfriend's ear-ish," Nick pulled Kagome over, pointing at her ear in emphasis.

"Yeah..." Nixon rubbed his chin as he smiled across the glass window.

"Make her ear drum tickle with your fucking perforated voices."

Even Kagome stared at Nick in disbelief and amusement as he simply turned and turned on the music.

"_She had lips_~"

"What are you even." Kagome turned away laughing as Nixon began singing in a voice that could only be described as Ernie from Sesame Street.

"Perfect for finger_ tips_~ I watched her as she sipped, her glass of cheap wiiii_nnee,~~"_

_"_What the was **that**?"

"That, babe, is my fucking perforated, mating call."

"The only thing that tickled, was my disbelief. How do you even things _done._"

"With a pack of beer, a crowbar, and a jar of vasoline."

She hoped the camera crew caught this moment on film.


End file.
